Orange
by Fran-Shi
Summary: Los celos pueden hacer que las personas pierdan el control de lo que dice y deñar a los demás, pero Alfred solo se da cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde...¿Que habrá pasado para que llegue a esa situación?, Song-fic inspirado en la canción de Len Kagamine-Orange


_Bueno aquí yo con otra historia de esta maravillosa pareja (?) XDDD~... Es un song-fic de la canción de Len Kagamine-Orange... !Espero que les guste por que para ser sincera a mi no me gusto como quedo permo me ewé~ Y gracias a mi editora cinthia que sin ella estas cosas tendrían muchas faltas ortográficas, __gramaticales, etc! sin ti que harí /tres!_

* * *

_**Pareja: UsxUk -AlfredxArthur****  
**_

_******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertecen, son del gran Himaruya, mientras que la canción... MENOS ME VA A PERTENECER son de sus respectivos creadores**  
_

_**Advertencias: OoC, AU...**_

* * *

_El cielo estaba teñido de rojo_

_Mientras regresaba a las 5: 30 de la tarde_

_Hey, ¿a dónde debería de ir?_

Desvió su azul mirada hacia el cielo, en donde los matices de este consistían en una mezcla exótica entre rojo y un tono anaranjado, las nubes ya se iban de regreso a sus hogares, las aves ya casi ni piaban y todos sus compañeros tomaban sus cosas y se retiraban del reciento educacional.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas en su maletín.

_-Y bien… ¿Dónde nos vamos hoy?- _Se pregunto mentalmente mientras corría la silla, la dejaba en orden y se colocaba su mochila en su hombro para salir del salón de clases.

_Postes negros de concreto_

_Bellamente alineados igualmente_

_Ahora, camino hacia al futuro incierto_

Salió de la escuela y se dispuso a deambular por el centro de la ciudad de Londres.

Fijaba su vista en los postes y los edificios que adornaban las calles, personas transcurrían apresuradas sin siquiera detenerse para mirar aquella hermosa vista que había en aquellos momentos, sonrió para sí mismo, mientras continuaba con su caminata.

_Memorias nostálgicas_

_Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor_

_Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí_

_Ahora que tú ya no estás más aquí, no puedo vivir_

Llego a un restaurant de comida de comida rápida y se introdujo en este, no había comido nada en toda la tarde y su estomago ya rugía por algo de alimento.

Pidió dos hamburguesas extra grandes , una soda grande y unas papas fritas; cuando su pedido estuvo listo, salió con la bolsa y se dirigió a una plaza que se encontraba cerca del lugar, hoy especialmente no se encontraba con ánimos para quedarse y escuchar todos los gritos de aquellos mocosos.

-Ah…Creo que hoy será otro día rutinario-Susurro mientras que de su bolsa saco las papas fritas para comerlas durante el camino hacia el recinto con áreas verdes.

Camino por cerca de 15 minutos hasta llegar ha dicho lugar y se sentó en una banquita que estaba justo al frente de una pileta.

El viento soplaba y los arboles dejaban caer sus hojas. Pronto acabaría el verano, dando paso así al otoño, por lo que el frio en esa época era congelante, causando, que comenzara a tiritar un poco y castañear los dientes.

-Oh maldición… como deseo que estuvieras aquí… -Se dijo a si mismo mientras agachaba la cabeza y sacaba una hamburguesa para comenzar a comerla.

_Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón_

_Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo_

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún,_

_Me atormenta_

Su mirada azul se fijo en una pareja que se encontraba conversando animadamente, sonrió con amargura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-_Si hubiera sido mejor… ¿Estaríamos como ellos, __love__?- _Se preguntaba en su mente mientras unas imágenes azotaban su cabeza…

_Dos manos suavemente conectadas_

_Mientras volvíamos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan_

_También tropiezan al hablar palabras_

_-¡Rápido Arthur!, ya quiero irme de este maldito infierno- Agitaba sus brazos con desesperación mientras esperaba a que su amante terminara de ordenar sus útiles y marcharse de la escuela-Arthiee… Rapidoo_

_-Oh, Bloody hell, ¿No puedes esperar aunque sea un minuto?-Le reprendió con el seño fruncido, había terminado de ordenar sus cosas y ahora se disponía a ordenar su asiento, pero una mano tomo su muñeca y lo saco corriendo de la secundaria._

_-No, no puedo esperar más, además ya tengo hambre…_

_El mañana será mejor_

_Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante_

_Siempre ser feliz así _

_Deseo que continúe_

_Caminaron tomados de la mano por todo el centro de la ciudad londinense, el sol se había acabado hace un par de horas atrás, pero eso no les importo, el tiempo que ambos compartían ahora les era más que suficiente para soportar los retos y castigos de sus respectivos padres._

_-Ojala… Que esto nunca acabe- susurro Alfred mientras ambos continuaron caminando._

_El tiempo que fluye_

_Por la multitud, pasando entre cada uno_

_Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro_

_Sería improbable que venga de ti_

Termino de comer sus amadas hamburguesas y ahora se encontraba caminando por en medio del centro con su mochila al hombro y con sus audífonos puestos.

Estaba agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente, por lo que no se percataba de nada lo que sucedía a su alrededor, las personas pasaban y algunas lo empujaban a un lado, pidiendo de vez en cuando perdón o en otras lo insultaban, diciendo que tuviera cuidado y que no estorbara, mas esto no le importaba, solo quería llegar luego al sitio que conocía tan bien.

_Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras, sin falta_

_Tu probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra_

_Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas_

_Me pregunto si podré volver atrás_

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, ya no tenía tiempo, tenía que ser ahora o nunca, si tuviera que besarle los pies lo haría, ya no podía estar sin él, sin sus gritos molestos, ni sus besos, sin sus palabras y sonrojos cuando se amaban hasta el amanecer, ya no quería más guerra.

-Nunca debí dudar de ti, Arthur.

_Si sólo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más,_

_Si sólo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más_

_-Alfred, no seas paranoico, please- El de cejas gruesas se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de su pareja, mientras este estaba al frente suyo, con una cara de mil demonios._

_-No es paranoico-Le susurro, parándose y acercándose al otro rubio con una cara de fastidio- Maldición, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta con la cara que te mira ese estúpido de Francis?_

_-Alfred, solo somos amigos, no pasara de eso- Negó con su cabeza ante inmadurez de su novio._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-Pregunto mientras se inclinaba sobre su pareja, recostándolo levemente en el sillón._

_-Por favor… Solo debes confiar en mí-Susurro, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, haciendo que este se inclinara y comenzara a besar sus labios de forma calmada y pausada; al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ambos se separaron en busca de aire- ¿Confías en mi cierto?_

_-Siempre, Arthie…-Un murmullo se escucho y de nuevo ambos se encontraban devorando sus labios._

_Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido_

_No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo_

_-¡Maldición Arthur, te dije que te alejaras de ese puto francés!- Con enojo, estampo a su pareja contra los casilleros de su colegio, mientras esta lo miraba entre dolida y asustada._

_-¿Acaso ahora debo pedirte permiso para juntarme con alguien?-Enojado, se intento separar de Alfred, pero este, no se lo permitió, haciéndolo enfurecer mas- Alfred, apártate._

_-Desde que eres mi pareja, debes hacerme caso en lo que yo te diga… ¿Ok? –Cegado por los celos, Acorralo aun mas a su pareja, oh vamos, cualquiera se pondría así si ves que tu amado, por el que has luchado por más de 3 años, sea toqueteado por un maldito francés pervertido._

_-¿Desde cuándo que las relaciones se basan en mandatos de los otros?, Vamos Alfred no seas estúpido, ya te dije que entre Francis y yo no ocurre ni ocurrirá nada, ¿No te das cuenta de eso?_

_-Arthur, ese estúpido no te ve como uno de sus amigos, ¡entiende el quiere algo mas contigo!_

_-¡Bloody hell, no te das cuenta de lo que dices!_

_-¡Tú no sabes nada de los que te rodean! ¡Ya veo el porqué Scott abuso de ti, Estúpido!_

_Y aquello fue lo que derramo el vaso._

_El inglés, de un momento otro le dio una bofetada a Alfred y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo que todo terminaba ahí y que esperaba que no lo volviera a buscar nunca más en su vida._

_Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón_

_Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo_

Y ahora se encontraba corriendo por los barrios de Londres, ya sabía que fue todo un error lo que le dijo a su amado.

Nunca debió desconfiar en él, nunca debió nombrar a su hermano mayor, nunca debió haberlo hecho llorar, nunca debió comenzar a alejarse de él…Nunca debió permitir que el angloparlante decidiera irse de Inglaterra a Italia para no volver a verle la cara…

Nunca debió permitir todo esto.

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún,_

_Me atormenta._

Continúo corriendo y doblo en la esquina, frente a sus ojos estaba la casa de los Kirkland y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, aun había tiempo.

Golpeo la puerta de aquella casa que conocía tan bien y espero a que abrieran, la lluvia había comenzado a caer de la nada y ahora estaba totalmente empapado, sabía que después de esto, terminaría con un resfriado de los mil demonios, pero esto valdría la pena.

-Si vienes porque se te olvido algo, aquí no está rana, así que ya ve—Abrió la puerta de su casa, mas aun el que se encontraba al frente, no era al rubio que esperaba ver- Alfred…

-Arthur, perdóname…

-Yo…Yo…

-Dame otra oportunidad –Exclamo un poco sonrojado y acercándose al otro, más este lo aparto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Alfred… No puedo…-Agacho su mirada llorando, no podía permitir que aquel muchacho de nuevo le dañara, no podía permitir aquello.

-¿P-por qué?- Sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Porque… ¿Cómo se que no me volverás a lastimar?-Levanto su miraba y se encontró frente a frente con azul cielo que lo miraban dolido y triste.

-Arthur… Yo lo prometo… No te volveré a lastimar… Lo prometo…

-No te lo creo Alfred, ya no te creo nada-Lloro con más desconsuelo y retrocedió unos pasos- ¡Por favor, se que en algún momento pelearemos de nuevo y tu sacaras el tema de Scott nuevamente y yo... lloraré como ahora y no quiero volver a sufrir, maldición!-Soltó suspiros amargos y llenos de congoja, mientras sentía que unos brazos húmedos lo rodeaban- Déjame… ¡Déjame, Alfred F. Jones! ¡Suéltame en este mismo instante!

-No… En serio perdóname…-Su voz se quebró en medio de todo lo que le decía a su amado, pero aun así, no se aparto de él- Perdóname por todo el dolor que te he causado… Pero por favor no me dejes… Porque sin ti no podría vivir… Mi amor…

Y bajo la lluvia, tanto Alfred como Arthur, lloraron con amargura.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un Review, con consejos, tomatazos, asesinatos, etc_

**_Fran-shi_**

_**[End: 16-07-2013]**_


End file.
